1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination bookmark and writing instrument case which attaches to a front cover, a back cover or a spine of a book so as to mark either one or two places for a reader.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,171 of Leake shows a combination bookmark and case for a single writing instrument. This prior art device is made of flexible fabric which merely rests between two facing pages of the book and does not wrap completely therearound so as to encircle the book. Also, Leake does not secure the writing instrument case to the book but rather allows the case to move freely. Thus, this freedom of movement permits the case possibly to dislodge the bookmark from the book.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,010 of Goldberger shows a combination bookmark and eyeglass case which attaches only to the front cover of the book so as to mark a single page for the reader . Because the eyeglass case is so bulky, it does not wrap around the spine of the book. Thus, other books cannot be stacked on top of the marked book.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,816 of Rosengarten discloses a double looped bookmark which lacks a writing instrument case. Although one loop indexes a page in the book for the reader, the second loop secures the book in a closed position by wrapping completely therearound. Thus, this second loop does not function as a writing instrument holder.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 294,660 of Strongwater shows a holder for a single pen or pencil. This holder wraps around an automobile visor or a similar article. However, there is no suggestion or disclosure that the similar article may be a book.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,219 of Mangano illustrates an adjustable bookmark for attachment around the rear cover of either a paperback or a hard cover book. However, the thickness and the width of the bookmark make it clear that the device is not intended to be attached to the spine of the book.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,800 of Gonot, Jr., et al., discloses a combination bookmark and writing instrument case which is an elastic band attachable to a variety of books with different thicknesses. This elastic band may have a single seam or it may be seamless. Thus, this band is incapable of wrapping around the spine of the book.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,840 of Pullins illustrates a pencil holder which has snaps that secure the holder around the spine of the book. Nevertheless, this device is neither disclosed nor suggested to function also as a bookmark.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,300,216 of Grodsky et al. shows a combination bookmark and pencil holder which merely rests between two facing pages of the book and does not encircle either the front cover, the back cover or the spine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,066,992 of Matson illustrates a pencil holder which is attached to the spine of the book. However, the device is not a bookmark.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a bookmark in combination with a case for writing instruments. The combined bookmark and case may be attached to either the front cover, the back cover, or the spine of the book.
It is a secondary object of the present invention to provide a bookmark for indexing either one or two-nonfacing pages in a book.
It is a tertiary object of the present invention to provide a writing instrument case which may be attached to the spine of one of a plurality of stacked books while marking either one or two places in the attached book.
These objects are accomplished in accordance with the present invention by providing a combination bookmark and writing instrument case which has a front panel secured to a back panel along three edges. The back panel extends beyond the front panel at an open end to form a pocket for receiving at least one writing instrument therein. Also, the bookmark portion has two elastic straps forming loops and being attached to the back panel of the writing instrument case. These two straps wrap around a selected number of pages from the front cover and the back cover of the book so as to mark two different pairs of facing pages in the book. Also, these straps may be either permanently secured by sewing or releasably attached by VELCRO(copyright) to the back panel of the writing instrument case.
Other objects and features o f the present invention will be come apparent from the following detailed description when considered in connection with the accompanying drawings which illustrate preferred embodiments of the present invention.